


The Power of Friendship

by Emariia



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Depression, Healing Powers, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia





	The Power of Friendship

My life ended when my parents learned I had magic. 

 

Everything I touched healed. 

 

Every broken bone. 

 

Father tried to beat me, Mother to drain me.

 

I wouldn't die. 

 

My wounds healed faster than they were made. All it accomplished was pain

 

Why did they have to kick, to maim?

 

My parents held a road trip, left me on the side of the road.

 

So I walked, stumbling on cement.

 

Everywhere I went, I was faced with pain. I was cast out, kicked, and even had several beer bottles thrown at me by people I'd tried to help.

 

I was taken to the hospital the first time.

 

I was hurt faster than I could heal for once.

 

I brushed a woman on my way out, cringed. She sat up, gasping, staring. I stared back at her, her mouth open as if she had no words for her anger. 

 

I fled, not willing to be the outlet for wrath.

 

The next day, you approached me, my first friend. I was happy to have you by my side, I'm sure you remember. You told me I'd saved your mother. We were inseparable, you loved my power.

 

I worked with you in the flower shop, healing all of the plants. I was helpful, for the first time in my life. Those days of peace were the best of my life. 

 

When your mother died, I raced outside with you. 

 

There was nothing I could do for her. I could fix bodies, but I couldn’t return souls. You screamed, cried. I held you, devastated myself that I couldn't help. While you bled out on the bathroom floor, you screamed to not touch.

 

To let you die.

 

When the light faded from your eyes, I curled around you, crying, hugging you.

 

Wishing I could join.

 


End file.
